Rewrite of She was supposed to be mine
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Same first two chapters, only with chapter 3 and 4 different. So if you read it don't bother reading chapter 1 and 2, unless you want to again.
1. Chapter 1

She has everything I have ever wanted.

She holds my whole world in her arms.

And that's why I want her dead.

She doesn't deserve to hold Lilly.

Lilly was supposed to be mine.

Everyone knew it.

That's why I've come up with a plan.

A plan to get rid of her.

Even though she's my best friend.

I want her gone.

I will get rid of Miley Stewart.

No matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

I grimanced as I watched them hold hands and kiss. Lilly was mine. I knew it, she was meant for me. She just didn't see it yet, but once I got rid of Miley once and for all, she would.

I smiled my goofy smile as I walked up to them. They quickly pulled apart. Miley quickly laced her fingers with Lilly's. She knew about my crush on Lilly, and wanted to make sure Lilly stayed with her.

"Let's hang out after school today" Lilly suggested. I love the idea of being with her, but if Miley's there, then there's no point. "Naw, i'm just gonna head home" I said.

Miley and Lilly nod their heads and walk off holding hands. I frowned as I watched them go.

I walked down the beach later that day and saw them again. Miley and Lilly. Lilly was laying on top of Miley with her arms wrapped around her waist.

I went home and sat down on my bed, trying to think of some way to get rid of her without anyone knowing it was me. I took out my mom's cell phone and hit "create new text".

"Meet me at the cove at midnight, bring Lilly and no one else" Oliver typed, he was using his mom's cell so that Miley wouldn't relize who was sending her the text.

I smirked as I went into the bathroom to get ready. I combed my hair back and put on my glasses, that not many people knew I wore.

Tonight no matter what, Lillian Ann Truscott, was once and for all going to belong to me, Oliver Oscar Oken, rather she wanted to or not.


	3. Chapter 3

I saw them walk into the cove, and waited patenitly for them to take a couple more steps forward before I came steeping out of the shadows, holding my dad's pistol behind my back.

"What do you want, oh Oliver it's just you" Lilly said, sounding relived. "Why'd you want us to come here Ollie" Miley asked. I glared at her slightly.

"Only Lilly's allowed to call me Ollie" I said. "Oliver, I've been calling you Ollie since I met you, what is going on with you lately anyway" Miley said.

"Oh so you accauly noticed, I thought you'd be to busy stealing from me again" I yelled. "What are you talking about" Lilly yelled.

"You were supposed to be mine, I love you Lilly" I said. Lilly looked shocked by what I had just said. "No, I love Miley Oliver, I was never yours, and I never will be" she said after a while.

"Don't say that, you don't love her" I yelled, and pulled the gun out from behind my back. "Oliver, please, were your best friends, just think about what your doing" Miley said, as she took a step in front of Lilly.

"No, you took her from me" I yelled and pointed the gun, and pulled the trigger. Miley gasped and fell to the ground holding her stomach.

"OLIVER WHAT WERE YOU THINKING" Lilly yelled, and dropped down to her knees beside Miley. "She ruined everything Lilly" I said.

"No she didn't, she made me happy Oliver!" Lilly yelled. Something inside me changed then, I didn't know what it was, but when Lilly said Miley made her happy, I knew I had just made the biggest mistake of my life.

"I'm sorry Lilly" I mumbled. "Sorry won't help Miley will it Oliver, what happened to the sweet goofy best friend I knew, what happened to that Oliver, you might have killed one of your best friends over some stupid crush" Lilly yelled.

I took a couple steps backwards, and took out my cell phone. I quickly dialed 911, and after I hung up, sat there waiting for the police to come arrest me.

"Your not even gonna run?" Lilly asked me. "No, I deserve to go to jail, i'm so sorry Lilly, if Miley dies i'll never be able to live with myself" I mumbled.

Lilly frowned at me slightly, then put all her attention back on Miley. "Stay awake Miles ok, it's all going to be ok I promise" she mumbled.

"I love you Lilly" Miley coughed. That's when I knew it, I had just killed one of the people I had vowed to protect with my life.

"Miley, Miles, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, you have to fight, for Lilly please Miles" I begged her as I crawled over next to her and Lilly.

Miley smiled faintly at me, before her eyes closed for the last time, and Lilly burst into tears. "Miley" I whisper , as I feel myself getting pulled up.

I let the cops take me away, the image of my best friend lying on the ground in a pool of blood playing over and over in my mind, and knowing that I had done that to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Lilly sat up in her bed quickly, with beads of sweat rolling down her face, her chest heaving up and down, and her girlfriend sleeping peacefuly next to her.

"It was all a dream?" Lilly asked herself, as she notices Oliver sleeping on the floor, a large grin on his face as he snored.

"Miley, wake up" Lilly whisperes. Miley opened her eyes slowley and gave Lilly a dirty look. "Is there a good reason why your waking me up at three am" she asked.

"I had a really weird dream, no a really weird nightmare, Oliver was in love with me, and told us to meet him at the cove, and shot you, and then you died" Lilly mumbled the last part, as she saw Oliver sit up.

"Lilly, I'm dating Sarah" Oliver said. "I know, it was so weird, I don't get why I would have a dream like that, it's just really really scary" Lilly said.

Miley frowned slightly and hugged her. "It's fine Lils, I'm right here, Oliver loved Sarah, and would never shoot me, at least I hope not" she said, looking at Oliver.

"No, your my best friend, Lilly just relax, it'll never happen" Oliver said. "Yeah, yeah I know, i know" Lilly mumbled, and layed back down.

"Just try and get some sleep" Oliver said, as he layed back down, going back to dreaming about Sarah. Miley laughed slightly at him and nodded.

"Everything's fine Lils" she muttered, before going back to sleep herself. "I know" came Lilly's voice, as she herself drifted off to sleep.


End file.
